ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)
"Who the hell am I?" --- Josuke Higashikata Johsuke Higashikata, born Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo is the protagonist of Part 8: JoJolion. Josuke is a young man afflicted with retrograde amnesia, lacking any memories prior to being discovered by Yasuho Hirose near the Wall Eyes in Morioh Town. He dedicates himself to discovering his former identity and those originally associated with him. Josuke's original identity was that of Josefumi Kujo , and became his current self after fusing with the man Yoshikage Kira. Josuke is a Stand User and retains his original identity's Soft & Wet. Biography TBA Appearance Josuke is a young, handsome and physically fit man of above-average height. He wears a tasseled "Dixie cup" sailor cap (in multiple illustrations, it is adorned with the same palm insignia as Jotaro Kujo's hat). He wears a sailor suit, cut with a wide neck and above the navel, a neckerchief with a button resembling a slotted screw head, large emblems of an anchor on his right side and a compass rose on his left, fitted pants with a belt, and a pair of high-top athletic shoes. After partaking in an equivelant exchange to save his life. Josuke has segmented rocks which form a running stich going down his left side, passing through his eye. Personality Traits Josuke is afflicted by extensive retrograde amnesia, lacking memory of himself or events prior to meeting Yasuho Hirose, but retaining various degrees of knowledge. As such, Josuke is driven to discover who he was by investigating the circumstances of his presence in the beach prior to having been saved by Yasuho; that goal occupy nearly all of his activities and no action on his part isn't made without approaching him of learning the truth. That drive is sufficiently strong that he was willing to interrupt a rare moment with his love interest Yasuho to investigate Karera Sakunami. After learning about his past identity, Josuke set for himself the new goal of retrieving the Locacaca branch and use the fruit to heal Holy Joestar-Kira. He still demonstrates the same steadfastness in investigating the fruit and the whereabouts of the Locacaca Organization, with the addition of deferring more to Rai Mamezuku's opinions, deeming the plant appraiser's expertise about the fruit worth listening to. His determination to reach his goals is best illustrated when he willingly steps into a rain made deadly by Satoru Akefu's Stand, letting his body being pierced by raindrops including his head just to reach the hospital. Powers and Abilities Soft & Wet is Josuke's Stand. Initially belonging to Josefumi, Josuke retains it after the fusion with Kira, albeit with some minor differences. Its primary ability ("Plunder") is to steal some aspect or property of a target; to be contained in one or more small soap bubbles (bearing the image of his birthmark), which may be returned or transferred to other objects. This ability has been used both offensively and strategically. Soft & Wet also demonstrates above-average strength, and the capacity for rapid melee attack common to humanoid Stands. Notes * When he is given the name "Josuke Higashikata", his name is written in a different kanji (定助 instead of 仗助) than that of the Part 4 protagonist's (of note is that this name is pronounced the same as Norisuke IV's birth name). ** Coincidentally, Norisuke's mother is also called Tomoko, leading many to suspect that Norisuke IV's is actually the Part 8 counterpart to Josuke. * The brand of his hat is "SBR" (a reference to the Steel Ball Run race). * Josuke was originally going to have the Stand ability to attach screws to something, but Araki changed his mind and gave that to Joshu. * Foreign fans often refer to him as Jo2uke, Jo8uke, or Gappy (in reference to the distinct gap in his teeth) to avoid confusion with the other Josuke. ** Some others call him Hat Josuke, which is stupid. Category:JoJo Category:JoJos Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Part 8 Category:Part 8 JoJolion Category:SBR Universe